


A Glitch In Time

by Dawning_Nikiyah



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mpreg, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke is a little bit ooc, Uchiha Itachi Lives, im fixing what canon broke, kushina is the sweetest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawning_Nikiyah/pseuds/Dawning_Nikiyah
Summary: What would you do if you see the world you really want? Two Sasuke's. Different worlds. Same heart. One's dream is one's reality.





	1. Sasuke

"Naruto," Sasuke called as he walked into the Hokage's office.

"Sasuke-kun," the blonde headed man beamed as he looked up from his paperwork.

Sasuke felt a small smile crept on his face as he looked at the man who sat in front of him. He was always excited to make it home to see Naruto and his daughter, Sarada. Of course he loved to see Sakura but with Naruto it felt different.

"How's the paperwork going?"

"It's going," Naruto pouted, "Coming to rescue me Sasuke?"

"No dobe. You have to do you work. Besides I came to tell you that it's a ninja who's out there that is able to manipulate time and do other things that ninjas aren't capable of. I wanted to tell you myself in person because things might get weird or ugly."

Naruto raised his eye in confusion. "Sasuke, I'm not letting you handle this alone. This sounds too dangerous for you to do alone. If he's able to manipulate time, he could do anything to you and then what would I do without you.... I mean we," he stumbled over his words.

"Naruto, you need to stay here. You have the village to take care of. I know you all care about me but this is something I have to do to protect you all," he stated as he gave the Hokage a pleading look.

"Sasuke.....," he trailed off.

"Naruto. I promise I will be back for you," he said as he tapped his forehead, "Take care of Sarada and Sakura for me."

"I will," he said. They were now standing in front of Naruto's desk staring at each other intensely not saying a single word. Sasuke could feel the blonde's breath on his face and could smell the alluring cologne that he wore.

The door flew open making the two men jump away from each other. "Naruto, I-" Shikamaru began as he saw the two men stand awkwardly as they looked at him. "Did I interrupt something because I can go."

"No. Your fine. As a matter of fact, I can use you to keep the hokage in Kohona," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean keep him here?"

"It's a ninja who can manipulate time and I want to fix that problem before it even gets here, Sasuke explained, " I need Naruto-kun to say here and protect the village."

"Why cant Shikamaru stay and protect here? He's the smartest ninja we know. I can help you," Naruto begged.

Naruto knew in his heart that something was going to happen to the Uchiha but he couldn't put his finger on it. He lost Sasuke too many times over the years and he promised himself he'd never let him go again. Of course, he knew every mission Sasuke had a risk of getting hurt or even worse... Being killed. But this mission just didn't seem right to him.

"Naruto enough," Sasuke voice boomed, "My decision is final. Shikamaru make sure he, Boruto and the rest of Team 7 doesn't follow me," he sighed.

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't worry dobe," Sasuke smiled as he left out of the window leaving Shikamaru and Naruto alone in the Hokage's Office.

"I still believe you two have a thing for each other," Shikamaru admitted causally.

Naruto froze at the words that came out of Shikamaru mouth. His eyes had soften and he laughed at the thought of him and Sasuke being together.

"You're one funny guy Shika. There's no way Sasuke would've went for me back in time. Besides we're married with children ," he stated.

"That doesn't mean a thing Naruto," he replied, "But anyway, you need to get your work done."

Naruto scratched his head and turned towards the pile of papers that sat on his desk. "Can I go home already please?"

"You have work to do."

"Ugh but it's so much of it," Naruto pouted.

"You'll be fine. I'm also keeping an eye on you," Shikamaru said as he left the room.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed as he looked at an old photo of Team 7, "I wish things turned out differently between us. 

***  
Alternate Timeline from Original

"Naruto-kun," Sasuke called, "Hurry up. He's about to take his first steps."

"Oh my god. Look at him. Go Menma!! Go! Go," Kushina cheered as a smiling Minato touched her shoulder.

Naruto tumbled into the living room to see a small Menma standing in front of his pa.

"Naruto!! You could've hurt him and if you would've hurt my grandchild that was going to be your ass," Kushina grilled into her son.

"Sorry ma," he laughed nervously, "Hey sweetheart," he greeted as he placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Watch him," Sasuke smiled.

The small baby looked at his fathers and cooed. He stood up and reached for Naruto to pick him up.

"Don't pick him up," Sasuke warned, "Let him come to you."

"Da.. da.. dada," he said as he stepped towards Naruto.

"Come on Menma!! Come to dada," Naruto cheered.

"He's about to do it," Kushina squealed.

"Come on little one," Naruto continued as he held his arms out for Menma.

The little boy looked at both of his parents and grandparents then smiled. Menma bounced on the table while still babbling and calling his dada. He used the table to walk towards Naruto who stood by the couches watching for him to come.

"And he's off," Minato stated as Menma stood at the edge of the table debating if he should make the steps or not.

"Look I have your favorite toy," Naruto said as he wiggled the toy key ring.

Menma eyes lit up as he say the keys and took his first steps towards his blonde father trying to grasp the keys.

"And he walks," Sasuke exclaims.

"Yaaahoooo," Naruto yells happily as he picked up Menma before he fell to the ground.

"Minato, he's walking," Kushina said.

"He is," he gave his wife a sincere smile.

"I'm so proud of you," Naruto spoke to the baby who was now chewing on his key ring.

"You both did great," Sasuke announced.

"I can't believe he actually walked."

"Me either," Sasuke replied as his smile faded from his face.

"What's the matter," Naruto asked.

"We need to talk," he replied.

"Ma, could you watch Menma while Sasuke and I step out," Naruto inquired.

"Of course you can," she answered as she grabbed Menma from him.

"Sasuke, good luck," Minato stated.

Sasuke gave him a nod as he walked at the door to face a confused Naruto. He didn't want his husband to be mad at him for what he's about to do but he didn't want to hide it from him either.

"What is it," Naruto asked while side eying him.

"I have a mission that requires me being gone for awhile again. It's a dangerous one so I have to take it Naruto. I cant risk this criminal getting to Kohona and harming you or Menma," he explained.

"You're not going," Naruto stated.

"What? What do you mean? I am going," Sasuke replied.

"As the hokage, I'm saying that you're not going."

"Naruto.... I don't want to fight you on this."

"Sasuke, what if you get hurt?"

"You know that's always a risk of happening," he replied.

"I know but things are so different. Especially with having Menma."

"I promise I will be back and then I will take you two out for ramen," Sasuke smiled.

"You make a good bargain."

"And you like making this harder for me."

"Only because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sasuke, be safe," Naruto said as he embraced his husband.

"I will. I promise," he said as he planted a kiss on Naruto's lips.

Before leaving Sasuke said his goodbyes to the Uzumaki-Namikaze household. He felt bad for leaving Naruto and Menma behind but he knew he had to do it for their protection.

"I'll be back soon," Sasuke mumbled as he looked back at the house they shared for the last time.

"I love you," Naruto yelled from the window. He saw Kushina red hair flying behind him which indicates he did something to upset her.

"You too teme," Sasuke chuckled as he walked away.

He walked to the Uchiha's compound where he met Itachi who was patiently waiting for him.

"It took you long enough," he smiled at his brother.

"Menma is walking now," Sasuke bragged.

"Oh is he? That's great," he said, "I just wanted to give you this since you left it."

Itachi gave Sasuke his sword with the Uchiha crest now engraved into it. "I see you've made some upgrades to it."

"Just a little," Itachi admitted, "Be careful. I've been doing research on this guy do not get close to him. He could send you into another time line and I dont know how you're going to get back since I dont have a clue of where he'll send you to."

"Nii-san, you don't have to worry," Sasuke reassured his brother.

"Okay. I'll be here when you get back," he smiled.

"Bye brother," Sasuke replied as he began his journey. He had the nagging feeling that this would be something he would never forget.


	2. Trading Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just went from 0 to 100 really fast. Please don't be mad at me for how I did Sasuke. The poor baby....

It's been days since Sasuke has left for his mission and he hadn't bumped into Naruto which means Shikamaru was successful in keeping him away.

"Hn, funny," he mumbled to himself as he thought about the clumsy blonde.

"What's funny Uchiha," a voice asked.

Sasuke then went into a defensive position and activated his sharingan. "I wouldn't advise you to stay hidden because I know where you are," Sasuke spoke.

"Well. Well. Well. Cutting to the chase are we," the man replied.

"It's in your best interest that we should. Considering you won't be here long."

"Hmph, funny you say that Uchiha. Neither will you. I hope you have a great time," the man said as he touched his shoulder.

When Sasuke tried to jump back it was too late. "Shit," he cursed himself. It felt like the sky was being ripped out of the sky and his world was spinning out of control. Sasuke found himself back in Kohona and everything looked normal but something felt off.

**

Meanwhile, the alternate timeline Sasuke felt his body being launched into another dimension.

"What the actual fuck," he screamed.

"Oh... Mr. Uchiha, when I have one of you, it effects both of you," the man explained.

Sasuke's eyes laid on the man. He was dressed in all black with green numbers etched into his arms. His eyes were pure black and had numbers on them too.

"What's your plan," Sasuke asked.

"To erase life as you know it," he smiled, "You'll be living one life during the day and another. I'll be back to face you soon. During the meantime, have fun," he said as he vanished into a black hole.

When Sasuke turned around he was back in Kohona. His face was in utter terror when he realized that he was back home but something felt off but he didn't know what it was yet. Sasuke walked into town and saw a blonde headed boy run towards him who resembled Naruto. 

"Uncle Sasuke," the boy exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke eyes widened as he heard what the boy said. He didn't want to arise any suspicion but he didn't have a clue who the boy was.

"Boruto, you can't be running off like that," a girl voice fussed.

"Sarada, I had a good reason," he pouted.

"Hi papa," she beamed.

"Hi, Sarada," Sasuke trailed off, "I have to go meet Naruto but I'll see you guys later."

"But Uncle Sasuke, can we train today," Boruto shouted.

"Maybe," he smiled.

"Okay, I'll find you," he replied.

Sasuke ran to the hokage tower and bursted into Naruto's office. Naruto has his head down and sleeping, of course, while he was supposed to be doing his work.

"Naruto," Sasuke called.

"Sasuke? Back so soon? Why are you in a jonin uniform," he questioned.

"Ummmm... I wanted to try something new," he laughed nervously.

"It looks good on you," Naruto complimented.

"Thanks. Where's Men-," Sasuke began to ask until he saw the photo of Naruto and Hinata with two children. "So you have two children," Sasuke questioned.

"Unless Hinata's pregnant then yes. I'm surprised you and Sakura only have one. Since you always yelled about restoring your clan," he chuckled.

Sasuke heart shattered in the realization of what Naruto spoke of. He was definitely a long way from home. "This is what he meant by erasing everything I love," he mumbled to himself.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. He watched a look come across Sasuke that he had never seen before. He look hurt and in distress. Sasuke would never show his feelings not even for a second. Well... Maybe sometimes but it was rare.

"Naruto, what happened between us two,"Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean what happened," Naruto replied.

"Nothing. I need to go check something with Itachi," he said.

"So you're going to visit you clan's graves?"

"Yeah," he chocked out as he turned around. Sasuke world stopped completely as the words left his mouth. His family was dead and he never knew a world without them.

"It's never easy living without parents," Naruto spoke, "But you have me," he finished gently.

"Thanks Naruto," he replied as he left his office.

Naruto watched Sasuke until he walked out of the room. He knew something was off with Sasuke but he was unsure of what. It was like he didn't even know his own life.

Sasuke felt beyond broken knowing that his whole clan was dead. "This isn't my life. I cant be," he sighed. He pulled out his wallet that had a photo of him, Naruto, and Menma on Menma's first birthday. "I miss you guys," he said as he put his wallet away.

He ran to the Uchiha compound as fast as his legs could carry him to find not a single soul there. Sasuke could tell that it had been vacant for years by looking at the decay of the buildings. He walked to his old house and his heart felt broken beyond repair.

"No. No No," Sasuke screamed and cried out in agony, "What the hell happened here?"

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto called gently as he walked up to the sobbing Sasuke.

"It hurts," Sasuke chocked.

"I know it does," Naruto said, "come here."

Sasuke stood up with his head hanging down. Naruto hated to see Sasuke cry. It always made him hurt whenever Sasuke did.

"Dammit Sasuke," he mumbled and pulled him into a embrace.

"This can't be my life," he cried into Naruto's arms.

***  
Alternate Timeline

"Sasuke? Back so soon. Eh," Naruto smiled as he gave his husband a kiss.

Sasuke's body froze and he turned a bright shade of red. "This can't be real," he mumbled.

"It is. Your husband has the best kisses. Doesn't he," Naruto asked excitedly.

"Who's in the stroller," Sasuke asked.

"Well Menma of course," Naruto replied, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be walking around with some other person kid who isn't ours," he laughed, "Well maybe since I am the hokage."

"Papa," Menma called as he reached up to be held by the raven headed man.

"He's been missing you a lot. So has your mom and your brother. They've been coming over like crazy to our house," Naruto updated him.

"Mom? Brother," he asked as he picked up Menma.

"Yeah. I guess they've been lonely without you so they've been picking up Menma. Between your family and mine, this is tiring. On top of being the hokage," Naruto rambled, "Your brother is gone for a few days so if you go visit he's not there but maybe your mom is home.

"And father?"

"He's at the police station," his husband but not his husband answered.

Sasuke heart fluttered at the thought of seeing his family again but everything felt so unreal. This was all too good to be true.

"What did he do," he mumbled.

"What did who do," Naruto asked, "And why do you have on that outfit?"

"No one and I didn't have much with me," he lied.

"Can we please go home and get you out of that? My mom would have a fit if she sees you in that," he laughed.

"Um... yeah... sure," Sasuke agreed.

"Don't think we forgot about our ramen," Naruto reminded him.

"I guess we will be going there soon," Sasuke pretended like he knew what Naruto referring to.

"Papa," Menma smiled as he snuggled into Sasuke's chest.

The pair walked towards the Uchiha compound and his heart pounded out of his chest. Sasuke felt like a child as he walked to the place he once resided in his timeline. He basically ran into his former home and saw his mother in the kitchen fixing tea. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Okaa-san," Sasuke nearly cried as he hugged his mother nearly squashing Menma.

"Sasuke, what's the matter and hand me Menma. You're about to squeeze him to death,"she laughed.

"Sorry Menma," he apologized.

"So what brings you all here? Your father is at work and Itachi is on a mission," she stated.

"I just wanted to see you," Sasuke admitted.

"Well it's nice that you all stopped by," she replied, "Or are we leaving Menma with me for some alone time?"

"No," Naruto laughed, "But I do have some work I have to attend to. So I'll see you all later," he said as he kissed Menma's cheek and faced Sasuke.

"What," Sasuke asked sheepishly.

"Are you not going to give your husband a kiss?"

"No."

"Fine. Don't whine to me later about how much you missed me," he pouted.

The two had a mini stare down until Naruto kissed Sasuke which caused him to blush intensely as his mother looked on.

"Sasuke, there's no need to be embarrassed because I'm here," Mikoto giggled.

"Hn."

"Take a seat beside us," she said as she patted the seat beside her.

Sasuke felt guilty because this is the life he wanted. He had his family, apparently a child with Naruto, and he had Naruto himself. Not that he didn't love his daughter but this felt right. He loved Sakura too but it never was the same feeling he had for Naruto. Everything was so peaceful. Too peaceful for his liking.

"What are you in thought about son," Mikoto inquired interrupting her son thoughts.

"Nothing. Everything is just so peaceful that it's scary," he admitted.

"Thank your husband. It's all because he's a great hokage," she replied as she fed Menma a cookie.

"He is," he smiled at the blonde headed man who was leaning on the wall.

"Yeah now can you go change," Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Sure," Sasuke replied

"I just washed some of your clothes. Make sure you leave it neat in there Sasuke," his mother instructed.

"Yes, mother," he said as he walked towards his room.

Naruto followed behind him into the room leaving Menma and Mikoto in the kitchen. Sasuke felt Naruto standing behind him and felt unsure on what to do. In his world, he's never been with Naruto in that way. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's tender waist and pulled him towards him.

"Sasuke, take off your shirt," Naruto whispered as he kissed his neck.

Sasuke body vibrates as Naruto continued to kiss on his neck. A low groan escaped from his mouth and was intoxicated by Naruto's touch.

"Naruto," he turned around stopping him, "My mother and the baby is in there."

"It hasn't stopped us before," he pouted.

"Today, it will," Sasuke said.

"Fine," Naruto pouted as rolled his eyes and plopped on the bed, "I'm going to seek my revenge on you if you like it or not."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He has to admit, he was enjoying the attention from Naruto but he knew this life wasn't his or the life that he knew. He couldn't wait to figure out things so his life could just go back to normal.


	3. Normal

Both Sasuke's were in utter confusion of what was going on in their lives. In one world, you had Sasuke the shadow Hokage, who wanted to revive his clan and their honor. He was the father to Sarada and the husband to Sakura. Naruto Uzumaki was his best friend and brother nothing more and nothing less. He was always away from his newly formed family and the things that often tormented him but he made peace with. The only thing was hidden we're his feelings on how things should've been. 

On the other hand you had Sasuke Uchiha, the former Anbu and now jonin. He was very loved by his family and had the world in his hands. He was the father to little Menma and the proud husband to the hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. He had everything he had ever wanted in life. No lies. No secrets being hidden just Sasuke living the life he wanted to besides the Uchiha-Uzumaki clan wanting to grow their family. 

This was their lives. This is who they were. This is their normal. 

**  
"Come back to my office with me and help me with some work," Naruto suggested. 

"I guess I can do that," Sasuke replied sniffling. 

"That's the spirit," Naruto cheered on. 

The pair walked to the Hokage's Office to see a three pair of angry eyes glaring at them. It was Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sakura. 

"Naruto, you have so much work to do and you and Sasuke are-," Shikamaru trailed off once he saw the puffiness in Sasuke's eyes, "Nevermind that now. Just do your work please," he sighed. 

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura gasped as she ran to her "husband", "What's the matter," she asked as she kissed him. 

"Nothing," he mumbled. The kiss made Sasuke feel wrong all over. His heart ached because it felt like he cheated on his Naruto. Sasuke hated the way his life went here. It was nothing like how it is back at home. He just wanted his family back. 

"Well you could've told me that you were coming home early," she fussed as she threw her hands up. 

"Don't start Sakura," he growled. 

"Fine. I'll be home," she said as she left out, "Come whenever you want I guess."

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto and Hinata who were now deep in conversation. Apparently, Boruto pulled a prank at school and Hinata is very upset about it. Naruto wasn't really the disciplinary type back in his home world so to see him trying to be that made him chuckle. Back home, he would find any excuse to make Menma's behavior seem like it wasn't that severe. 

"Naruto, talk to him when you get home please," Hinata said. 

"Okay, I will. Don't worry," he reassured her. 

"Alright. I'll see you soon," she replied as she planted a soft kiss on his lips as she walked out of the door. 

Jealously filled Sasuke's body along with the numbing feeling of hurt. It killed him every waking moment knowing he couldn't be close to the person who was supposed to be his husband and the father of his child. 

"Sasuke," Naruto called and ripped Sasuke away from his thoughts. 

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he turned his head away from him. 

Naruto has never saw Sasuke show any type of emotion in a heavy frequency until today. For the first time, Naruto saw the pain and jealousy on Sasuke's face. It hurt Naruto to see Sasuke feeling that way but he couldn't change the past and the way things had turned out between them. Feelings of regret then filled Naruto's body once more. 

"Sasuke, were you jealous," Naruto asked as he tapped his fingers on his desk. 

"N... no," he chocked, "why the hell would you ever think that," he lied. 

"I don't know," Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I need to go use the bathroom," the raven headed man said. 

"Okay. I'll be here waiting."

Sasuke walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were still puffy and heavy while his hair was too messy for his own liking. 

"I look like shit," he sighed. 

A black hole appeared out of the blue and sucked Sasuke in while he was loathing his appearance. That's at least one thing the Sasuke's share. Vanity. 

"What in the entire hell just happened," he questioned. 

He walked back to the Hokage's office to see his husband looking out of the window. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was looking at his husband or the Naruto of the other world. 

"Naruto," Sasuke called. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke full of concern. His eyes were all puffy and red while his hair flew all over his head. He had never saw his mate in such distress and it killed him to see him like that. 

"Sasuke? What's wrong," he said as he ran to embrace his husband. 

"It's just been a long day teme," he whispered. 

Naruto tilted Sasuke's head up and looked him in the eyes. He gave him a smile of reassurance and cupped his cheek. 

"I love you. You know that right," Naruto stated lovingly. 

"I love you too," Sasuke replied. 

Naruto pulled his husband in for a small kiss and in that moment Sasuke knew that he was home again. A feeling of relief and euphoria shot through his body. All he wanted to do is see his parents and Menma. 

"Can we go to my parents to get Menma and go home," Sasuke asked. 

"Sure thing. Anything for my love."

"You're so cheesy, dobe."

"But you love it," Naruto teased. 

"Shut up," Sasuke smiled. 

It was the best feeling Sasuke had in all of that day. He wouldn't wish that life he had saw on anyone. It made him extremely grateful for the life that he lived with his family and Naruto's. Everything was perfect. Perfectly normal to him. 

***  
When Sasuke returned from the bathroom, he saw Naruto going over paperwork. 

"Well you look better," Naruto said. 

"What are you talking about," Sasuke questioned. 

"Well you had a moment today about your family and cried. I didn't expect you to bounce back so quick," he explained. 

"Oh."

"I'm also pretty sure that you hurt Sakura's feelings but I'm sure she'll be fine. 

"And What did I do?"

"You didn't tell her you were here."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Sakura was being overdramatic as usual but it doesn't explain who was there taking his place. 

"How was my charka to you, Naruto?"

"Normal. Why?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Oh. Okay. So are you going to stand there or are you still going to help me with my work?"

Sasuke eyes widened because he hated doing paper work especially at the magnitude that the Hokage deals with. Whoever took his place was horrible for putting him in this position but smart because they could get any intel on Kohona if they wanted to. 

"How long do I have to be here and help," Sasuke groaned. 

"You can leave anytime you want. Although I do want your company," Naruto admitted. 

"I'll stay but I'm not doing your paperwork for a long time. I do your work from the shadows. Not this mess."

"You don't have to rub it in my face Sasuke."

"It's not my fault that you wanted to become the hokage," Sasuke teased. 

"Shut your face," Naruto said as he threw a paper ball at the raven haired man.

Sasuke let a small chuckle escape from him and threw a paper back at Naruto. It hit is face and ran for cover so he could seek his revenge on Sasuke. 

"Don't think you'll win this war if you try to go against me. We both know you would lose Naruto, he teased.

"You wanna bet?

"What's on the table?"

"If I win, you can take me to go get some ramen," Naruto spoke excitedly. 

"Hmmmm, I cant think of anything in this moment but you're on," Sasuke said as he shook the blonde's hand and tossed another paper ball into Naruto's face. 

"So we're playing that way huh?"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked as he went to the other side of the room, "Finish your work dobe."

Sasuke felt sad but happy to be back in his own time. He did enjoy seeing his mother. It brought back so many memories being back at the Uchiha compound and it being so full of life. Seeing Naruto as his husband made Sasuke feel conflicted. It was like pouring salt in a wound that never really healed and meeting Menma was the most shocking but heartwarming part of his day. Menma was a perfect mixture of him and Naruto. He was the way he pictured if Naruto and him ever had children. Menma had Sasuke's raven hair and Naruto's bright blue eyes. The baby's eyes shined bright as a clear blue sky. 

"Sasuke, what are you smiling about over there," Naruto asked ripping Sasuke from his thoughts. 

"Nothing. Hn," he replied as he faced the window. 

"Okay, if you say so," Naruto teased as he threw two paper balls at Sasuke and hitting him on his shoulder and leg. 

"You're going to pay for that."

"No, you're going to pay me in ramen."

"In your dreams."

"Sureeee."

"I'm going home dobe."

"Don't take too long coming back."

Sasuke nodded and left out of the Hokage's Tower. He rushed home to see Sarada helping her mother clean up the dishes. 

"Papa," Sarada greeted him with a hug. 

"Hello, Sarada," he greeted her back as he returned the hug

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you Sakura."

"Sarada-chan, go get ready for bed. I have to speak with your father. I can handle the rest."

Sakura waited till Sarada went into the bedroom and glared at Sasuke. He knew that she was still angry at him for not coming home yet but she knew that Sasuke was still going to do what he wanted to do even if it includes going to see Naruto first. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you'd be home," she asked angrily. 

"Since when do I ever tell you when I'm home," Sasuke replied nonchalantly. 

Sasuke already knew where this conversation was leading. Sakura gets angry for the smallest things even the routined ones. It was something he just learned to ignore and live with once he married her. 

***  
Alternate Timeline

Sasuke and Naruto read Menma bedtime stories until the little one had fallen asleep. Sasuke missed being home even though he was gone for a short amount of time. They watched Menma in his crib as he gave off little cute snores that would eventually be loud and obnoxious once he was older. 

"He gets that from you," Sasuke spoke to Naruto. 

"He does. Doesn't he," Naruto chuckled. 

"Yeah, I love nights like this."

"Me too. You know I was thinking about something," Naruto replied as the pair walked to their bedroom and climbed into bed. 

"Is that so? What is it?" 

"I've been wanting to expand our family again."

"So you want to have a baby?"

"Yeah. Menma should at least have one brother or sister," Naruto said as he bit his lip. 

"We can. Just not tonight Naru. I just want to sleep. I've had a long day."

Naruto eyes lit up as Sasuke told him yes. He has had baby fever from the time that Menma had turned one but he didn't want Sasuke to reject the idea of bringing another baby into the world. 

"Okay. Okay. I can go to bed happily now," Naruto said as he turned off the light, gave Sasuke a kiss, and laid down. 

"Naruto-" Sasuke began only to hear small snores erupting from his husband's mouth, "Well that was quick."

Sasuke turned over to see the moonlight shining on his husband so beautifully. This was one of Sasuke's favorite things to do at night when he's home. He adored watching Naruto sleep. His face was so relaxed and at peace. His blonde hair fell in front of his face and Sasuke was just in awe at the sight that was presented in front of him. 

"I love you," he said as he kissed Naruto's forehead and fell into a deep slumber. Everything seemed so normal.


	4. The Other Konoha

"Sasuke, wanna start trying," Naruto asked Sasuke sheepishly. 

Sasuke's eyes flew opened at the realization he was in bed with Naruto. The previous night he was in the bed with Sakura so how he ended up here again pondered him. 

"Shit," he mumbled. 

"What's wrong," Naruto said as he frowned up. 

"Nothing. Where's the baby?"

"Well, his grandmother came over and banged on the door till I got up. Then she told me she was taking him for today. I think they're going to the zoo today. My mom and dad loves his company, ya know. I'm pretty sure your mom will find her way over today too."

"Hn. So why aren't you at work?"

"Well we did agree on expanding the Uchiha-Uzumaki clan so I took some time off until we reach our goal. I'll send some of my clones to check up on things of course and I'll work lightly some days. I really want to do this for us and Menma. He'll be so excited to get another sibling."

Sasuke heart warmed at the thought of the family he created with Naruto but he shook his head at the reality of it. He knew this wasn't his life. He had his family back at home. Sakura and Sarada was all he needed.... So he thought. 

"Naruto," he started. 

"You're changing your mind aren't you," Naruto said lowly in almost a whisper. 

"No. No. It's just I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I haven't been feeling right since I came back from the mission," he explained. 

"Care to explain," Naruto asked. 

"Not at the moment. I'll be right back," Sasuke said as he got out of bed. 

When Sasuke walked into the living room, he was amazed. It was very minimalistic but it had a comfy twist to it. Which he was pretty sure the comfy part was Naruto's idea. The living room was black and white with color here and there with a few toys laying around. The walls were covered with pictures of their families. 

One picture had Menma sitting on other Sasuke's neck at a parade while holding Naruto's hand. A few of them was their parents and childhood photos from their families. It looked like everyone had a normal life for the most part. Something Sasuke wished he had experienced. The version of him in this world was always smiling from the looks of his photos. This was the Sasuke he would've been. 

He continued to look at all of the pictures. A lot of them were from various occasions like their wedding, Menma's milestones, family, and friends. Two pictures in particular caught his eye. One was from when they were younger when that "day" happened between them. This is where their life diverged. And another was a plaque with two tiny footprints. It was white with the words Baby Uchiha-Uzumaki engraved in it. 

"Is that why you're hesitant," Naruto asked, "I know we lost that baby and I know it still hurts. If you need more time I understand. It's always a big risk when caring a baby."

"Naru," Sasuke said as he placed the plaque back on the shelf and hugged him. 

Sasuke could visibly tell that Naruto was upset. He didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was at this point. 

"Just tell me the truth Sasuke," he sighed. 

Sasuke was confused on what to even say to Naruto. This wasn't even his life nor was Naruto his husband. All he could do is sit in utter confusion on what he should say to him.

"I want to have this baby with you. Now can we go out somewhere please," Sasuke said in one breath. 

"Well we could go on a day date but your mom said she would be by with your dad first," Naruto rambled. 

"Shit," Sasuke mumbled, "I have to go get dressed," he continued as he remembered how his father was growing up. Sasuke knew that even in this world that his father was going to remain the same. 

Naruto shook his head at Sasuke who was already back in their room. He knew that the Uchiha clan were very uptight on routine while the Uzumaki-Kamikaze clan were very laid back. Sasuke wouldn't dare sit at the table in pajamas until they moved in together and it was still rare to see it even then. 

Luckily, Menma behaved more like Naruto but he had Sasuke's personality. He would not be surprised if Sasuke passed his sharingan on to the little one. Naruto turned on the tea and waited for Sasuke in the kitchen. 

"Hey Naruto. Sorry about earlier," he apologized. 

"It's fine. You'll make it up to me tonight," Naruto winked, "By the way your parents are outside."

"And you know this because?"

"Just an observation," he responded casually as he pointed to the window. 

Sasuke's body shot off to the door quicker than his mind could catch up to it. He opened the door and stared at "his" parents who stood in front of him in that very moment. 

"Well Sasuke are you going to let us in dear," his mother chuckled. 

"Of course," he said as he stepped aside to let them in. 

"I see Menma hasn't destroyed the place today," his mother stated. 

"That child can be something else," his father replied. 

"The tea is in the kitchen," Sasuke announced to his parents. 

They all walked into the kitchen to see Naruto sitting at the table reading some paperwork. 

"Working from home Lord Hokage," Fugaku questioned. 

Naruto looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "I am. Sasuke-kun was getting ready for our day out so I figured I can get a little work out of the way."

"Hn," he replied. 

"So Naruto it's rare to see you work from home. What's the occasion," Mikoto asked. 

"You all will find out in due time," he hummed. 

"Is it a baby," she beamed. 

Sasuke saw his fathers eyes widen at his wife's comment and sat his cup down. "Mikoto, you shouldn't pry in our son's business like that. Besides, Menma is all you need at the moment. Speaking of my grandchild, where is he?"

"He is with my mother," Naruto chimed in. 

"I bet she is having a field day with him," she pouted, "Can I come by and get him till Sunday once he gets home?"

"Sure. He's all yours," Naruto quickly side making Fugaku five him a side eye. 

"I don't even want to know what you two are going to be up to," his father responded. 

Sasuke cringed in realization at what his father was referring to. 

"Son, Just keep those activities away from Menma. He's talking now and I'd hate for him to over hear you and Naruto's festivities."

"Yes, father," Sasuke nodded. 

***

"Papa, what brought you here," Sadara asked looking at her sleeping father. 

"Sadara," Sasuke exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, "Not here again." 

Sasuke ran out of the room to see Sakura cooking and cleaning the house. "Shit," he mumbled as he ran back into the room.

"So where are you about to run off to? Naruto's Office," Sakura asked as she followed him into the bedroom. She watched her supposedly husband get dressed and run out of the door. Sakura already knew he'd be heading to Naruto's office. She always knew their relationship was odd. Honestly, Sakura felt like he was going to choose Naruto over her because of the way they behaved towards one another when they were younger but he chose her for some reason. 

She picked up the infamous picture of Team 7 from when they were younger. They seemed like they hated each other guts but went the extra mile to protect each other no matter what during that time of their lives while she stood in the background. Sakura never fully understood the dynamics of their relationship so she didn't give it too much attention. 

Meanwhile, Sasuke bursted into Naruto's office. Naruto was deep into his paperwork when his eye caught Sasuke he lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Back again to help out," Naruto smiled. 

"I guess. You need some organization in this hellhole."

"I look forward to working with you Mr. Uchiha."

"That's Uchiha-Uzu-," he started off until he thought about his current location. 

"What was that Sasuke?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"I said it was nothing Naruto," he mumbled as he rummaged through the files. 

"Okay, if you say so."

Sasuke continued to help Naruto file papers as he went through each file to see his family's history. It didn't take long before he found a folder with the Uchiha crest on there. He took a seat and held his breath while opening the folders. The first thing he saw were the photos from the gruesome massacre that happen so long ago. His heart shattered once more as he continue to look through the folder. He learned the truth from the uprising, Itachi up to Obito and Madara. 

It wasn't long before Naruto turned around to see pure horror and sadness in Sasuke's eyes. He walked over to Sasuke and held his hand out signaling the raven haired man to give him the file. 

"Sasuke, there's no point of reliving those moments. I know it hurts and it's something that you will never completely heal from but you have me and the rest of your family," he said as he gently took the file from Sasuke's hand and sitting it away from them. 

"Naruto, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between us. The 4th Shinobi War."

Naruto's eyes widened at his Sasuke's statement and then softened. But his heart on the other hand was full of regret. 

"You wanted to restore honor to your clan and revive it," Naruto sighed.

"Is that so," he asked as he turned his head the other way. 

"Yeah. No need to relive the pass if we can't change it Sasuke. You made your choice and so did I. We've done so much for the village so I wouldn't complain," Naruto said as he half assed the truth. 

"I guess you're right Naru."

"Naru, huh," he chuckled, "I haven't heard you call me that in years. Is there something you need to tell me Sasuke?"

"No," he lied. 

All Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto how things were in his world. How they had Menma and were working to add on another addition to their family. Plus the fact that they both had their families in his world. Naruto still became hokage and Sasuke still worked as the shadow hokage until they had their little one. Everything was imperfectly perfect. Of course they had their ups and downs but Sasuke enjoyed every moment of it. The other Konoha was his favorite because all of the people he loved were in one place.

"Sasuke, I know when you're lying," Naruto warned. 

"It doesn't matter, Naruto. Not here at least."

“It does matter Sasuke. You know I’m here for you.”

“That’s a lie Naruto. There’s not a damn thing you can do for me in this world. Not you. Not Sakura. No one,” he snapped. 

Naruto’s disposition changed from soft and easy going to depression and anger. He knew that Sasuke was right to a certain extent and the only thing he could do was sit there and take it. 

“Sasuke, did you fucking forget what you did? You caused all of this. Every. Last. Thing. It could’ve been different but no. This is because of your doing,” Naruto yelled. 

“Naruto, I did none of this. I hate it here. I dont even get how you deal with this. This is not my home. The home that we made,” he spat back. Realizing what he had said he lowered his voice and stated, “Nevernind, you wouldn’t get it anyways Naruto. This isn’t a battle we both have dogs to fight in.”

Naruto parred his mouth to respond until Boruto came barging into the room. Boruto was in utter confusion at the conversation he had heard from the outside of the door. The two men were hiding something and of course Boruto was going to find out what it was whether if he liked it or not. 

“Dad,” Boruto called. 

Naruto walked from Sasuke and sat back into his chair. He sighed and looked at his son with a smile. Naruto knew his son had heard some of their conversation but he didn’t know how much of it he heard. 

“I’ll be going Boruto.... Naruto,” Sasuke announced as he walked towards the door. 

“Sasuke wait,” Naruto pleaded. 

“Naruto. Don’t. Just don’t,” he said as he exited the room. 

“Dad!! What the hell did you do to Uncle Sasuke?! I wanted to train and you had to upset him,” his son barked. 

“Boruto is that why you came?”

“No. I wanted to get training from you both,” he said quickly as he looked away from his father. 

“Considered it done,” Naruto smiled at the boy. 

“Please don’t make Uncle Sasuke upset again,” Boruto said as he exited the room. 

Naruto watched his son leave out of the room and mind wandered back to the words Sasuke had said to him. His mind went back to when they were younger and how they acted towards each other up into the war. Sasuke’s personality changed after that thus creating this future. It could’ve been different but life didn’t turn out that way for them. Still to this day Naruto still regret letting the way things happened even though he loved his family. 

“Sasuke, this isn’t how I wanted things. I did it only for your happiness,” he sighed as he immersed himself in paperwork again.


	5. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback chapter dealing with the 4th Shinobi War and how the creation of Naruto and Sasuke and how and why Sasuke and Sakura got together. It’s a bittersweet chapter for the boys.

Alternate Timeline 

Minato watched his son along with Kakashi, he was the reason why Konoha along with other nations were saved. 

"He did great didn't he," Minato said. 

"He did. He gets that from you sensei," Kakashi replied as they continued to look at the trio who were celebrating over their victory at war. 

"Looks like they're going to do it," Kushina added as she joined the conversation. 

"They've been in love for ages. They needed this to push them together finally," Itachi stated. 

"They didn't have to fight to realize that they love each other," Kushina said. 

"Teenage angst," Itachi laughed. 

"I'm pretty sure Sakura's pissed that they blew each other's arm off," Kakashi spoke. 

"They're lucky Minato said don't go down there because I was going to kill them myself," Kushina fussed. 

"Calm down," Minato said to his wife as he wrapped his arm around her. 

Both Sasuke and Naruto were both in a trance. The whole world no longer matter to them. They were covered in blood but none of that matter because they had each other. Not a soul could penetrate the newly formed bond they had made. Space nor time could separate the two because they would always find their way back to each other. 

"Sasuke, we should go out," Naruto chuckled. 

"We should," Sasuke responded. 

"Is that the way you two talk to each other after nearly killing each other," Sakura laughed and cried. 

"It's a guy thing I guess," Naruto laughed. 

"Please shut up and don't ever say that again," Sasuke said. 

"Let's get you boys to the hospital," Kakashi suggested as they came to the boys aid. 

"That'll be nice. It'll get me away from this idiot for the time being," Sasuke said directing it towards his newly formed lover. 

"I bet you like it," Naruto responded as he stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Shut it. Both of you," Kakashi said. 

Both of the boys laughed as they were carried off and that was the last thing either one of them remembered as they woke up in hospital rooms. Naruto woke up to Kushina fixing his arrangements around his room. 

"Mom," Naruto croaked. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living," she greeted her son. 

"Nice to be back," he smiled. 

"You know I'm going to kill you once you heal up," she started to gripe, "you scared me Naruto."

"Sorry mother," he apologized as he hugged his mother. 

"It's okay. Just don't pull anymore stunts like that anymore. I can't imagine a world with out my baby boy in it." 

"I'll be right here mom. You don't have to worry about me. Im at the age where I should be protecting you. 

"Those are some strong words Naruto," Minato stated as he walked into the room. 

"I mean it. You guys are going to be old some day and I want to make sure you two wouldn't have to worry."

"Our son is the sweetest Minato."

"He is that."

A knock on the door interrupt the family's conversation. The door slid back to reveal Sasuke no longer in hospital gown but he was in all black. Minato and Kushina exchanged glances and nodded at each other. 

"We'll be outside if you need us Naruto," his parents said as they walked out of the room. 

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey Naruto."

"Sorry about your arm," Sasuke apologized. 

"And I could say the same to you to," Naruto laughed. 

"It's not that bad. I think I am going to keep it."

"I think you'll still look nice either way. You always look nice to me Sasuke," Naruto smiled. 

The boys blushed at each other innocently as Sasuke sat on Naruto's hospital bed. The pair sat in silence happily while holding hands. The silence only amplified what was already understood. Things were changing between them and they were more than open to accept it. 

"So is that date still available," Sasuke inquired. 

"As long as you stay here with me then yes," he answered. 

"I can uphold that."

"I'll hold you to it," Naruto said as he planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek, "I've been wanting to do that for so long."

The door flew open making the boys jump apart as Sakura and Ino came crashing into the floor. The two girls stood up awkwardly and started smiling sheepishly. 

"You owe me some dinner," Ino spoke. 

"Ugh!!," Sakura grunted as she threw her hands up in defeat. 

"What's this about," Naruto asked. 

"Apparently they made a bet," Sasuke answered. 

"And I won," Ino cheered. 

"Im not even going to ask the details," Sasuke sighed as they watched Sakura and Ino's banter. 

Fast forward to a few weeks later, the boys were now preparing to go on their first date together. Naruto waited to the perfect day to take Sasuke out on a date. The sun was shining bright and the temperature wasn't too hot or too cold. 

Both boys were beyond nervous for the day that were ahead of them. Naruto arrived at the edge of town for Sasuke to arrive. His heart pounded a mile a minute. This was his first true date with someone who he loved and he wasn't quite sure on what to do. 

"Nervous," Sasuke silky voice rang from behind him. 

"No," Naruto lied. 

"Hn. If you say so dobe," Sasuke replied. 

"Anyways, come on," Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand. 

"Where are we going," Sasuke asked as he was being pulled away from the city into the countryside. The scenery was beautiful. There were bright and beautiful flowers everywhere. It was so quiet and peaceful to the point they heard the birds chirping. Approaching the spot where they would have their date, Kushina was there waiting with a basket in her hand with a red and white gingham cloth laying on the ground for them to set at. 

"Thanks mom," Naruto thanked his mother as he approached her. 

"You're welcome son and hello Sasuke," she greeted. 

"Hello," Sasuke greeted in return. 

"Well I'll be on my way. Don't you boys have too much fun," Kushina laughed as she kissed Naruto's forehead. 

Naruto watched as Kushina walked away leaving the two boys alone. They both sat on the cloth while exchanging happy looks at each other.

"Sasuke so how did it feel losing to me," Naruto joked. 

"Keep it up dobe and I'll finish you off here," Sasuke smiled as he punched him in the arm. 

"Well do it then but in a non fighting way," Naruto said quickly. 

"And what does that supposed to mean," Sasuke asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Well.... I want to kiss you," Naruto stated. 

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because I didnt want to rush-" Naruto's words were cut off by Sasuke smashing his lips into Naruto's. The kiss was gentle but still forceful enough to where both of them were lost for words. 

"God, I've waited so long for this to happen," Naruto beamed. 

"You should've acted sooner. Maybe some things wouldn't have happened."

"I'm fine with the way they turned out."

"Is that so?"

"I know so," Naruto replied as he brought in Sasuke for another kiss. 

"We can't sit here and kiss all day Naruto. The food is going to get cold."

"Yeah you're right," Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Little did they know Kushina and Minato were spying on them from a distance. The two parents were giddy that their baby boy was on his first date with such a handsome young man. Kushina always like Sasuke from the moment she first laid eyes on him in Mikoto's arms as a baby. 

"He's growing up so fast," Kushina gushed as the sight of the boys. 

"Well he is nearly a man," Minato smiled at his happy wife who were still staring at the boys. 

"How long should we stay," she asked her husband who hovered behind her. 

"Not long or we will continue to see sights like that. Or even something we do not want to see as parents," Minato argued. 

"Well you do have a point," she giggled. 

"Come on. Besides we have our own date to attend to," Minato said as he put Kushina in the firemen's carry and left the boys to themselves again. 

*****

*flashback*  
"Why do you deal with me after what I put you through," Sasuke asked. 

"Because you're my friend," Naruto replied.

Both boys were soaked in blood and their arms were missing. A trail of blood from each boy intertwined with each other symbolizing the bond that they had with one another. 

"Sasuke that's not the only reason," Naruto admitted. 

"Then what is it?"

"I ..... I love you," Naruto blurted quickly.

"Naruto, I-" Sasuke trailed off. 

"It's okay that you don't feel the same. I just wanted you to know. I see so much potential in our future together and I just want to experience my life with you."

Sasuke turned his head towards the blonde headed boy and smiled. Sasuke felt the same way about Naruto as he felt about him. 

"Same to you Naruto," he replied as he blushed. 

Sakura and Kakashi appeared from over the cliff. They both were amazed at the damage that was inflicted upon both boys and now the fact that they were now blushing at each other after they tried murdering each other. 

"What the hell is wrong with you two," Sakura cried as she started to heal the two boys who were beneath her laying in blood. 

"Sorry Sakura," they replied in unison. 

"Just shut up. Both of you," she answered, "I don't even want to know what happened."

"Trust me. You wouldn't want to know anyways," Naruto laughed as his eyes looked over at Sasuke. His eyes were full of love and his heart was fluttering as he looked at Sasuke. He had everything he ever wanted in that moment in time. 

Kakashi noticed the change in the boys demeanors towards each other. He chuckled because he knew that the boys have always loved each other but were too young to realize it or didn't know how to show it. He knew it was love despite Naruto's declarations of them being friends but on the flip side he knew that it wouldn't happen because of Sasuke's pride. "It's sad when true love is staring each other in the face and still won't answer it," he sighed. 

***  
"Naruto," Sasuke yelled as he walked into his home. 

"I'm in here," he called from his bedroom. 

Sasuke walked into Naruto's bedroom to see him sitting on the bed. Naruto was looking at the night sky. The stars and the moonlight had illuminated his room and Naruto himself. Sasuke was in awe at the sight that sat in front of him. He didn't know how to start a conversation with Naruto after their declaration of feelings for each other. 

"Thank you for speaking up for me," Sasuke stated. 

"I'll do anything for you Sasuke. Anything," Naruto responded as he looked at him. 

Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed and smiled. "I know you will and for that I am grateful."

"What brings you here?"

"I came to thank you."

"Is that it Sasuke? You could've waited till we got back to work."

"I know but I couldn't wait," he lied. 

"Sasuke... You're lying. What brings you here besides thanking me?"

"What you said to me is also why I am here."

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

"I wouldn't have come if I were offended or be sitting on your bed dobe."

"Well that is true," Naruto laughed. 

"I felt it too Naruto. I always felt that way about you," Sasuke admitted. 

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other in silence. You could literally hear their heartbeats thumping. Neither boy knew how to respond to the situation that was presented in front of them. That was until Naruto climbed beside Sasuke and held his hand. 

"I'm glad you felt that way too," Naruto said as he leaned in to Sasuke. 

Sasuke saw Naruto leaning towards him and bit his lip. This was going to be his first real kiss despite his first two were unintentionally with Naruto too. He closed his eyes and let their lips collide together. Before he knew it his body started to take over before he could grasp the situation that was now in front of him. He deepened the kiss with Naruto who was now climbing on top of him. 

"Shit," Naruto said as he pulled back to grasp some air.

"Not bad," Sasuke joked. 

"Shut up," Naruto responded as he dug his fingers into Sasuke's head and kissed him again. This kiss was more hungry. It was full of love and lust. Full of years of pent of feelings for each other from back to childhood. Both of them felt free. In the point in time no one could stop them or distract them from this moment in time. Naruto's tongue slipped into Sasuke's mouth and a moan erupted from the raven head boy. Sasuke pulled from Naruto's kiss and flipped him into the bed. 

"Naruto, I have to go," Sasuke said as he pulled away from him. 

"Did I do something wrong Sasuke?"

"No. No, you're perfect. Perfect in single way," Sasuke sighed as he cupped Naruto's face and planted another kiss on his lips. 

Naruto saw sadness flash a crossed Sasuke's face. He knew this wasn't going to end well as Sasuke stepped away from his bed and towards his door. "Then what is it Sasuke," Naruto asked. 

Sasuke balled up his fist and turned towards the door. The tears rolled down Sasuke's cheek because he knew he was about to break not only Naruto's heart but his too. He knew he shouldn't have told Naruto how he felt about him but with raging hormones that tends to happen sometimes. 

"Naruto, I have to leave tomorrow," Sasuke announced. He heard Naruto's feet hit the floor and start to walk towards him. "Naruto, stay in bed. You can't talk me out of this one."

"Why are you leaving?"

"To cleanse myself of my sins. My atonement. This has nothing to do with you. I have to pay for the sins that I have committed and for putting you all through so much these past few years."

"But we've forgiven you for that Sasuke."

"I have to forgive myself first Naruto."

"Sasuke.... I understand."

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke said as he left out of the room. 

Naruto sat back on his bed and cried. He knew this wasn't going to end in his favor. All he could to is watch Sasuke walk away from his house. He hated how he harbored so much love for a person and it couldn't even be replicated. 

The next morning Naruto waited for Sasuke to see him off on his journey. As he waited for Sasuke to approach him, he watched him talk to Kakashi and Sakura. To his surprise, he watched Sasuke flirt with Sakura making her blush right in front of him. Meanwhile, Kakashi had a slightly disappointed look on his face as Sasuke continued his behavior. Naruto's heart ached at the sight that he saw in front of him. 

"I'm surprised you came here after what happened last night," Sasuke said. 

"I still wanted to see you off at least," Naruto admitted as he looked at the ground. 

"Thank you," Sasuke said awkwardly. 

"Here. I always kept this because I always knew what you would come home," Naruto said as he handed Sasuke his Shinobi headband. 

Sasuke's heart warmed at the gesture Naruto did. He hated the way life had turned out to be. As much as he wanted to be with Naruto he knew he couldn't. He couldn't expose his secret and he wanted to restore his clan. 

"I did didn't I ?"

"You did. And about last night-" Naruto started. 

"Don't worry about it Naruto. It won't happen again, Sasuke said coldly. 

"I'm guessing you didn't feel the way that I did," Naruto asked as he started to get chocked up on his words. 

"Naruto, don't make this harder than what this has to be."

"How the hell do you expect this to be easy Sasuke?! You were literally making out with me last night and telling your feelings to me but now you're just cold," Naruto yelled out in pain. 

Sasuke was hurt by his own actions but he knew he had things he wanted to keep a secret. Sadly, Naruto's love for him and his love for Naruto was a liability that he had to deal with before it grows out of control. Sakura was the option he was going to go with. He liked her but he didn't love her the way he loved Naruto so he'd just settle for that. Second best. 

"Stop it. It's not easy. I have to restore my clan. You knew this yet you still told me how you felt about me. We can't do this Naruto. Not now. Not ever. I'm going to be with Sakura," he told him. 

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as bad as Sasuke wanted to wipe them away, he didn't. He single handedly destroyed the love Naruto had for him and he destroyed his heart in the process. This isn't the life he truly wanted to live but he had to make a choice. Of course, he saw a future with Naruto but this wasn't the ideal situation to allow that to happened. Maybe if things happened in a different way then they could've been together in harmony. He loved Naruto and he saw him breaking right in front of him. 

"So you're just going to leave me just like this Sasuke?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry. For everything. Maybe in a different life we could've been able to live out the life we want. We probably would've been married with children when we were older but not in this life. You have things to do and so do I. I hate to hurt you but this is the only way. So please try to understand my reasoning Naruto. I'll see you around Naruto," Sasuke said as he planted one last kiss on his for head as he walked away teary eyed and heart broken.

Naruto walked away to see Kakashi sitting at the gate waiting for him. The older man knew Naruto just had his heart broken. 

"It's okay to hurt but don't let it consume you forever," Kakashi said.

"You know don't you?"

"I've known for as long as I can remember Naruto. Some things you just can't together. The way you two look at each other is a dead give away. No matter how hard Sasuke tries to hide it but live in the moment. This pain shall come to pass and you'll be healed again," Kakashi reassured him. 

"Thanks sensei. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't even want to think about that because the likelihood is something foolish.” 

“I’m not that bad,” Naruto laughed. 

“You’re terrible enough. At least you’re not half as bad as you were when you were younger.”

“I guess not but I have a lot more learning to do if I want to be hokage.”

“Now that’s one thing we can agree on. See you later Naruto and remember what I said.”

“I will. I promise. Bye Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto said as he waved goodbye. 

On the other hand, Sasuke was mentally cursing himself out for his actions. He knew he had screwed up any chance he had with Naruto but he guessed he’ll learn to live with it. Sakura was just as beautiful but there was something special about Naruto that he couldn’t shake. Sasuke felt like he was with no choice but to push his feelings away about the blonde headed boy. There was no since of reliving that moment but something tells him he’s going to regret his decision in the long run. 

“I’m sorry Naruto,” Sasuke apologized as he continued on his journey.


	6. Home For A Day: Part I

"Naruto, I haven't saw you all day," Sasuke spoke to the blue eyed man who was now in front of him. 

"Well I thought you were mad at me so I gave you your space," he admitted. 

"Why? What do you mean mad at you," Sasuke asked in confusion. 

"We were talking about the past and that didn't go to well. Plus Boruto wanted me to make peace with you," he laughed.

"It's fine. Do you want to give me a recap on what happened?"

"We were talking about the past," Naruto sighed as he held his head down in defeat. 

Sasuke's heart twitched as he thought of the past. He already knew what Naruto was referring to without him going into details. Sasuke decided he did not want to talk about that anymore because he knew that conversation would lead to them both being hurt and he hated hurting Naruto even though he gave the opportunity up despite him desperately wanting him. 

"Naruto, I'm staying home for awhile. Do not assign me any missions until I say so," Sasuke stated. 

"Okay. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"No, I just need to figure a few things out."

Naruto nodded and gave Sasuke a small smile. He was shocked that Sasuke was staying home for awhile. But on the other hand, he knew that Sasuke hated being home for long periods of time. Something seemed off to Naruto and he was going to find out what was going on. 

"Walk with me to my office Sasuke."

"What's there?" 

"I'll be there," he laughed. 

"I guess I can join you for awhile," Sasuke shrugged. 

"You don't have much else to do besides hang with your old friend while he does work or you can always go get terrorized by Boruto."

Sasuke let out a small chuckle because he knew Naruto was right. Boruto will go to extreme measures just to get the Uchiha's attention. 

"He acts like you," Sasuke pointed out, "Loud mouth, obnoxious, and annoying."

"That's not true," Naruto pouted, "I can agree with loud mouth though. I am that," he laughed. 

"Trust me. I know this more than anyone."

"This big loud mouth man got you back here didn't I?"

"Hn."

"You're just too headstrong to admit it right now."

"Go to hell, Naruto."

"As much as I love this job but this is hell," he continued to laugh, "I think I gave you the best part of it."

"Being the shadow hokage is no easy feat, Uzumaki. You get all the glitz and glory for the job on the inside. On the outside is where the magic is happening, Sasuke boasted. 

"Must be nice to be free to do whatever you like. I'm always held down by work," Naruto complained. 

"The work that you asked for might I add," Sasuke added, "You wanted this your whole life and now you're complaining. It doesn't sound like the Naruto I know," he teased. 

"It gets hard, ya know."

Sasuke chuckled and leaned on the wall. He always enjoyed seeing Naruto pout but for some reason he could tell Naruto is at a point of exhaustion. His normally bright blue eyes were now red and hanging low with purple bags under his eyes. Sasuke was relieved that he decided to take "some time off", but there was work that still needed to be done and figured out before anything could happen. 

"Naruto, when was your last day off? You look terrible," Sasuke asked. 

"Years, teme. Years," he sighed, " I must admit that I am beyond the point of exhaustion," he stated.

"You need to rest dobe. Let's go out for ramen," Sasuke suggested. 

Naruto lit up like a Christmas tree. For an adult male, Naruto was still excited everyone time he knew he was going to receive ramen. After all, that was and still his favorite dish of all time. Sasuke noticed the shift in the younger man's mood and smiled. He always adored seeing Naruto excited about something. 

The pair walked to Naruto's favorite restaurant and went inside. It was so different from when they were younger. They had so many memories there. Moments like this made Sasuke regret leaving the village when he was younger. 

"Where's your Anbu team?"

"I gave them the night off."

"You can do that?"

"No but I'm a big boy. I can handle myself." 

"Is that so? I may have to give you a run for your money on that."

"Is that the Uchiha Sasuke changing, I, Uzumaki Naruto to a drinking match?"

"Maybe, If you stop being so dramatic," he smiled. 

"Let's hurry and go get some food. I'm ready for this to happen."

The two men hurried and ordered their food. They were both excited about what this night had stored for them. It was always fun for them to hangout with no missions to worry about or worries in general. It was always a state of euphoria that no one could take away from the two friends whenever they were near each other. 

"Drinks please," Naruto has asked the waitress. She nodded and hurried off to get their drinks. 

"You're starting now," Sasuke asked with a questioning eye. 

"Why the hell not?"

"Well I thought you would want to do it in a more private place."

"Sasuke, this is only the beginning. I have plenty more at my apartment."

Sasuke face went in utter shock. He wasn't expecting Naruto to have his apartment after so many years. There's so many years worth of memories in his place that he couldn't count on his fingers. It was a bittersweet feeling for both boys but neither of them never let those moments leave their hearts. 

"You still have that place?"

"Yeah," Naruto laughed, "I have so many memories there that I just couldn't let it go exactly. It was where a started from before I was able to afford the nicer things in life. Also the fact that, if I get too drunk and don't want to go home, I'll just stay there for the night to avoid being scolded by Hinata."

"Hn. Touching dobe."

"That touching place will be your graveyard tonight because I am winning this war. At last, the drinks are here," Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke sighed. 

"Naruto, she was literally gone for a minute."

"A minute is too long when there's a battle taking place."

"Are you always this dense?"

"You like it when I'm dense don't you?"

Sasuke face went a bright shade of red at the words that left out of Naruto's mouth. Usually Sasuke was quick on his feet when it came to witty and sarcastic remarks but Naruto sent him threw a loop. Sasuke knew this night was only get wilder from here but so did Naruto. In the end, those were risk they were willing to take secretly hoping the alcohol was going to melt the thick layer of ice that was in between them and they didn't remember a thing when morning came. 

"Let's take a shot," Sasuke suggested to ignore Naruto's impending question. 

"Or maybe five to represent the letters in our names."

"Wait. What? That's stupid."

"Or you just being a c h i c k e n Sasuke. Cockadoodledoooooooo," Naruto teased. 

"You're lucky were in public because I would literally beat your ass if we were anywhere else."

"That still doesn't change the fact you're a chicken, teme."

"Hn. I'll take them but you have to take an extra for suggesting this."

"You're on..... But we have to eat first," Naruto's rumbling stomach interrupted them.

"You're in luck because they're coming with the food now," Sasuke pointed out. 

Naruto eyes were shining so brightly as the food approached their table. Sasuke was secretly excited too because his stomach was just as empty as Naruto's. As soon as the food touched their table, the pair dived into their food as quickly as they could. Naruto had this tendency to hum if he was extremely happy and as a result Sasuke couldn't help but to smile at the blonde. 

"What are you looking at," Naruto asked with a mouth full of food. 

"Chew your food you idiot."

Naruto laughed as he continued to eat. He knew that Sasuke was secretly watching him but he wasn't going to make mention of it. He was just happy to have him home for awhile. It was always a breath of fresh air to have him around. 

They both rushed through their food to start the first rounds of their drinking match. Naruto was the first to set their drinks in a row to be consumed by the both of them. 

"Are you ready," Naruto asked. 

"Yeah. Sure."

"On the count of three," Naruto stated, "One... Two... Three.... Go!"

Both men chugged their shots down. The taste of alcohol setting their tastebuds on fire but it felt good to the both of them. Sasuke seemed to be winning the first round as he downed his last shot and slammed the glass onto the table. 

"Beat that, usuratonkachi."

"You win this round," Naruto groaned in defeat, "Next round please."

Naruto was a lightweight even though he was very unwilling to admit it. He was already feeling his conscious slip into an intoxicated state of mind. Sasuke was a bit better at holding his liquor but he was just as bad as Naruto. So as the next set of shot arrived at their table, both of them took another five. 

"I dare you to do four more," Naruto dared. 

"Hn. Easy," Sasuke said as he took all four shots without any interruptions, "Your turn."

"There's five right here," Naruto said as his eyes widened. 

"Good luck Lord Seventh," Sasuke smirked. 

"I hate you," Naruto groaned as he struggled to take the shots. 

"We need to go now," Sasuke suggested. 

The pair struggled to get their way out of the restaurant. The cool and crisp air felt good to the both of them because of their drunken fits. Naruto stumbled to where his old apartment used to be as Sasuke followed suit. 

"You still have this place?"

"Yeah, only with a few renovations," Naruto said as he smiled. 

When they entered the room, Sasuke was in shock of how nice it looked now. It was a major upgrade from when they were younger, but it still somehow reminded him of the life he could've had if he hadn't run away from Naruto. 

"Here," Naruto said as he gave him another alcoholic beverage. 

"Thanks."

"Let's play a game," he beamed. 

"I feel like you're up to no good."

"I am being good."

"You're lying. What's the game Uzumaki?"

"Truth or double dare."

"Double dare?"

"Yeah. You have two dares instead of one."

"Okay. Let's start."

"Okay.... I'll go first."

"Truth or dare, dobe."

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like me?"

***  
"Sasuke, did you get Menma's shoes?"

"No, they're still by the front door," he said as he approached the door and they were no longer there. 

"Where is he?"

"Should be in his playpen."

Sasuke looked across the room to see Menma holding his shoe and teething on the shoe string. Sasuke chuckled and sighed at the little one who was apparently hungry. 

"Come on you. It's time for you to go spend time with your grandma Mikoto," Sasuke spoke to the baby. 

"Yeah so we can get our freak on," Naruto yelled from across the house. 

"Stop that before he repeat that to my father and we both know that we won't hear the end of that story," he laughed. 

"Dada said bad words?"

"No, baby. He just doesn't need to say certain things so Menma won't hear them," he spoke loudly so Naruto would hear him. 

"But why leave Menma out," the child asked innocently. 

"You'll find out in due time buddy," Sasuke answered. 

"Daddy and you have a surprise?"

"Something like that. Menma you will love this one."

The toddler frowned in disapproval at his father's words. He hated waiting for things but usually he'd forget about them after awhile. That's a trait he inherited from Naruto apparently. It was a trait that Sasuke was appreciative of sometimes. 

"Papa, I don't wanna wait. I want to know now," he pouted. 

"Menma, I promise you'll love it when you see it. But you have to be patient. I'll take you out for ice cream if you do."

Menma contemplated on his father's words. He didn't like waiting on things for long periods of time but when there was ice cream or anything sweet involved Menma was more than willing to do it. 

"Okay. I'll wait," he beamed at his father. 

"That's my boy," Sasuke smiled as kissed the boy's forehead. 

A knock on the door interrupted Menma and Sasuke's conversation. He knew it was his mother and he was so excited to see her after the last week that he had. His mother was patiently waiting at the door until Sasuke nearly ripped the door off to see his mother. 

"Hey mom," Sasuke greeted his mother excitedly and pulled her into a warm tight embrace. 

"You're squishing me pa," Menma squeaked. 

"Me too, Menma," his mother laughed. 

"Sorry. I am just excited to see you. It's been a long few days," he smiled. 

"Awww, Sasuke. I'm here if you need me honey. Is anything wrong?"

"No, I'm okay. It's just missions has been taking a toll on me lately."

"Sasuke, why do you even go on missions anymore especially knowing you and Naruto have Menma. I want my grandchild to grow up with both his parents," she spoke, "You can always become head of the police force with your father."

Sasuke listened to his mother words. He felt as if she was right because he couldn't imagine leaving Menma and Naruto behind. He loved them too much to let anything happen to them or himself. In the beginning, always traveling was easy for him until he fell even more in love with his mate. Especially after he proposed to him. He started to get used to having his loved ones around and wanted to do missions less. Naruto gave him the option to retire or teach but part of him still loves working for his husband and the village. 

A lot of that changed when he became pregnant with Menma. He had someone other than Naruto and the village to protect. After having Menma, Sasuke was now at a crossroad of wanting to still continue his job or be home more often. He chose to come home more often for his family, but he still have his moments where he completes long missions. With another baby in mind, Sasuke was now considering throwing in the towel. 

"Mother, you sound like Naruto," he said as he sat on the couch with his mother and Menma sitting across from him.

"She has a point Sasuke. Even your mother agrees," Naruto chimed in as he walked into the room, plopping on the couch beside his husband. 

"We're all on one accord. Besides, I wouldn't mind having some more pitter patters on my floor," Mikoto winked at the couple. 

The couple turned a bright red. Mikoto always had her ways of guessing what Naruto and Sasuke were doing. It was scary but neat at the same time to them. Their moms got along really well but when it came to their grandchildren, it was the battle of the grandmothers. This also made it convenient for the couple when they wanted some alone time like now. 

"Very funny mother," Sasuke said. 

"Do you want to retire Sasuke? It would be easier on us and you," Naruto asked. 

"Not yet. I want to finish up some lose ends before a can think about retiring," he stated. 

"Well you know what I'm waiting for you and so is Kushina.... And Menma," she exclaimed to make the little boy excited. 

"Menma!! Menma," the boy yelled proudly, "Papa comes home to Menma everyday and so does dada."

"I know I'd love to see your face everyday," Naruto chimed in to flirt with his husband. 

"Look at what you have started mother," Sasuke groaned. 

"You'll be fine and so will he," his mother laughed, "you ready to go Menma? Uncle Itachi is over and wants to see you little guy."

"Uncle 'tachi wants to play," he asked his grandmother. 

"Yep. He has some new toys for you," she informed him. 

"Yay!!! Papa, dada. Menma go with Momo to visit Uncle 'tachi to play," he told his parents as he reached out for a hug and kiss. 

Naruto picked up the little one and hugged him. They planted a kiss on Menma's cheek and sent him on his way with his Momo. 

"Don't give your Momo a hard time knucklehead," Sasuke instructed. 

"I won't."

"Okay. Bye mom. Bye Menma," Sasuke waved as the pair left out of the door. Sasuke and Naruto watched them leave the house and until they couldn't see them anymore. Moments like this were Sasuke's favorite. He got to spend time with his husband but also the rest of his family members. Seeing his baby boy blossom into his own independent person was one of the best things about parenthood because there is so many things that Sasuke wants to teach him. 

"He's growing up so fast," Naruto said proudly. 

"He is. Before you know it, he'll be in ninja academy," Sasuke sighed at the realization that his baby was growing up faster than his liking. 

"We can always make another one," Naruto suggested as he closed the door. 

"You already had me at we," Sasuke said as he leaned in for a kiss from his husband. 

"Is that right now? You did say we could make another baby," Naruto replied as he pulled Sasuke closer to close in their kiss. 

"Mmhmm," Sasuke hummed as their lips met one another. The kiss was soft and sweet. No lust just filled with love and that love was all Sasuke needed in that moment shared between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys loved this chapter. I would love for everyone to post feedback and leave kudos. xoxo


End file.
